The Last Goodbye
by AllHellEmily
Summary: This is based of the story from Episode so if you want the orginial thing, go check it out. This is like The Outsiders version, so hope you enjoy it. While you're falling in love, he's falling apart. Can you save him from himself before it's too late?
1. A Fresh Start

October 14th, 1966. A day I'll never forget. It was the day I said my last goodbye to someone. Someone who will always be in my heart. But as with all goodbyes- it started with a hello.

* * *

This is it, Emily. New school, new start. It's time to sort myself out and make new friends. Now, if only I knew where the dorms were...

I started walking toward a crowd of people. I start looking at the buildings around. Doesn't look like it's that building...

"Cool tattoo," a dude in a brown leather jacket said. "Wha-", I was stunned when he started talking. He seemed like a greaser, might as well get to know a hoodlum. "Oh, my tattoo." I said trying to be friendly. I know you think I'm friendly and all that bullshit, but no. I can be annoying as fuck and can be sassy as a damn cat- and stubborn, all the way. Although, he didn't look friendly. He looked reckless. He looked like trouble. Which was fine with me. I have a weirdass taste in bad boys.

I lifted my arm up so he could have a closer look at it. "I bet you think it's a dragonfly, huh? Everyone thinks it's a fuckin' drag-"

"It's a firefly," he rolled his eyes. "Like clearly," he said taking a smoke.

I was actually surprised. He actually recognises it, what a smartass. That's, like, the first time that's ever happened. "It IS a firefly," I replied. I guess people could see the tattoo because I was wearing a pare of ripped, black jeans and a black and white striped tain top that is tucked in. I had red lipstick with smokey eyes. I like my hair swinged to the side and down and half of the left side of my head with tight braides and had hoopy gold cheap-looking earrings. I'm a greaser- I don't make a whole lot of money,

After I said about my tattoo being a firefly, he simply nodded and just _walked away. Damn, what a bitch. I just stood there fucking disgusted saying, "wuuut?" Omg, I was laughing at him and myself. Haha, gosh, what fucking jackass does that while a person is talking? _

The dumbass I am just walks up to him and says, "don't walk away from me!" And I just crossed my arms. He looked at me and groaned. He took out his cancer stick and blew the smoke at my face, and I didn't even blink. "Whadda want? Candy?" He said, annoyed.

"No, dumb fuck. I'd like some directions to the dorms but it's rude to just walk away from someone like that, bitch." I said, saying to myself, _look who's talking._ I say that because I'm rude myself.

"Look, if I tell you, will you go away and leave me by my lonesome?" He asked. Damn, if I were him, I wouldn't want to be alone. There were plenty of Socs.

I nodded, rolled my eyes with my arms still crossed. "The broad's dorms are behind ya, dumb shit. Block C is third from the left," and he left. What a jerk.

* * *

I walked into my new dorm.

There was girl crying. She had a braide with her hair down.

Woah, what a cry baby, I thought. Grow up. I just responded like, "What the fuck?" But she didn't hear me. I had so many thoughts at this point, like- is she crying because she doesn't like the idea of having a roomie? If so, she would have no idea of what it's like to share rooms with my _brother_. It's a mess. When ever I fold his clothes, I would go to the bathroom after that and when I come back I see his clothes outside the window, his underwear on my pillow, and more clothing scrambled on the floor. All he says is, "_oops_."

"Wassup, roomie." I said, caring less about asking what the fuck is her shitty problem. "I'm Emily, lunatic."

"Oh shit! Hi, Emily Lunatic, I'm Aiyanna."

"Wait- it's actually Emily Matthews, but-"

"I didn't hear you come in!" She said surprised. _Clearly you didn't_. "You're probably thinking why I'm crying. I'm not actually, I'm prepping for my first-day-of-highschool play audition." I crossed my arms. "Uh-huh."

"So, what do you think right now? Do I have a chance?" She asked. "You were pretty- awful. You need better work. It's okay, but 'okay' isn't enough."

She looked at me like she was disappointed of what I said. "Anyways, enough of my skills, there's something really important I got to tell you." When it comes to important stuff or secrets, I become nosy 'bout it. I try my hardest to not tell anybody. "Ok, spill it, what is it?"

"I saw you through the window talking to Dallas Winston." She said very in a whisper. She sounded very serious. "Oh- the bitch I asked for directions?"

"Look, I really don't wanna get deep or anything since I've just met you, but you shouldn't really talk to that guy. At all. If he ever approaches you, just walk away, okay?"

"Clearly, since he acts like a dick." I rolled my eyes. "But, like, also, why? He was kinda rude to me."

"He's more than just rude. He's trouble. Real trouble, hear me?" It was more like a statement then it was a question. "Whatever you do, just don't even start a conversation with him." She is real serious about this guy, wonder what's the problem. It's kinda making me curious now.

"How do you even know him?" I asked. "He used to be in my group of friends. Well... he TECHNICALLY still is part of the group. That's why he might be at the party tonight." She looking disappointed. Every fiber in my body told me I was going to that party. "Party?! Oh, I'm in, yo! Wait, what party?"

"Oh, my friends and I are having a bonfire down at South Beach. We do it every year at the beginning of the term. It's like a ritual of ours. It's pretty exclusive. But, since you are my new roomie, you have a VIP pass if you want it. Seven thirty p.m." I question myself, "Seven thirty? My brother can't drop my suitcase off 'til nine tonight. I don't have any nice clothes with me."

"I'll sort you out with something. Don't worry about that for now. If you want to make a good impression here, you should really come. It'll be a great way to cement yourself as one of us, but if you come, you have to promise me one thing. You MUSTN'T talk to Dallas."

"Wow, you really have issues with this guy, huh?" I said putting my hands on my hips. I crossed my arms, "what the fuck did he do to warrant this kind of fear?"

"Promise?" She completely ignored my question. "Yeah, whatever, promise."

"Cool!" She said smiling, "yay, Emily's coming to the bonfire!" She clapped like crazy. "Oh! By the way, I forgot to say earlier, but I LOVE your dragonfly tatto!" I groaned, "It's a fucking firefly, stupid."

"Dragonfly, firefly, same thing." I sighed. It's gonna be a rough year.

* * *

_After_ _Lessons_*

"Bob is really excited to meet you," Aiyanna stated. "Bob? Hello, what an odd name. Does that odd name have a matching odd face?" I asked not really interested into knowing about. I already knew about him from what I heard from the crowd when I was talking to Dallas. One thing for sure was that-

he was a Soc.

"Not really, but when you see it, you won't get anywhere near it. Robert "Bob" Sheldon is well and truly taken. He's with Sherri (Cherry) Valance, and he's only got eyes for her. I wouldn't blame you if you like him, every girl in Casco Bay wants a bit of Bob. Not that I do- I have a guy named Andrew." I grinned at her, making her feel embarrassed. I'm jealous that she already has her love life sorted out, me- not so much.

"On top of being gorgeous, he just happens so to be captain of the Bay Tigers. And Cherry is head cheerleader. You're so lucky to have been paired with me. You've been given a fast track into The It Crowd."

"Yeah, looks like it," I said sarcastically. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "lucky me."

"Right, let's get you something to wear!" Aiyanna responded every excited. She went to her closet and handed me a black and white striped top with black shorts with a white belt. "Try this, Emily. It'll be PERFECT for the beach party!" It looks sooo gorgeous, it was just too much for a beach party. "Thanks." I replied with a smile. I tried it on in the bathroom and I came back.

She examined me, "Omg, Emily, YOU LOOK GORGEOUS! Not that you didn't before, but... WOW!" I posed, making her laugh. "Thanks, I'll work it."

"I thought you would." She smiled. All this smiling made my cheeks hurt- a hella lot. "Okay, I gotta rush off because I'm helping to get the fire started. You know how to get to South Beach, right? It's literally two minutes away."

"No dur, I'll just walk there by foot." I said. "I'll see you there." I replied before she headed to the door.

Well, this turning-over-a-new-leaf thing is starting off to a decent start.

* * *

_At_ _The_ _BonFire_*

I finally made it to the bonfire.

"Here's Emily!" Aiyanna pointed at me. A rush of boys came to greet me by shaking my hand. There was Sodapop with his girlfriend, Sandy. Steve with his girlfriend, Evie. And the rest, Ponyboy and Darry and my brother- Two-Bit. Of course he didn't say, "hello, sis," because his gang doesn't know I'm hi sister. I'm too shy and young to be introduced into his club. So he just said, "welcome." I just waved at them. By the way, of course I knew them. But Two-Bit never told me about Dallas.

I finally saw how Bob looked like. He had a light shade of brown hair. And he looked at me while his redhead was talking with Andrew and Aiyanna. Bob came up to me.

"Hi, Emily," he said proper. He didn't look that cute in my perspective. "Aiyanna told us all about you. I'm Bob and Cherry is the redhead over with Aiyanna. It's really nice to meet you."

I crossed my arms. "Likewise," I said. He stared at me, "I've never had to moved schools, but I imagine it's probably pretty daunting. If you ever feel lost, my room number is number twenty one on the second floor of boys' block A. Feel free to give a knock." I was shocked that I gasped quietly. Like, woah, we JUST met.

Cherry gasped more louder, "why are you inviting her to your room?" She growled. "What?" Was all Bob responded. "Babe, I'm just sayin' if she ever feels lost, there's a friendly face at twenty four A."

"She's got AIYANNA for that!" Cherry exclaimed. Even though I don't really like her, I am on her side on this. Two reasons: one, super weird, and two, super uncomfortable.

"Cherry, I was just-" He tried to reason with her, but she walked away with anger. It's like when she's angry, her head becomes on fire; no wonder her hair is red.

Bob sighed and turned to me. "I'm really sorry about that. You know I didn't mean anything untoward when I said-"

"Honestly, its's fine. I'm chill 'bout it." I lied. Of COURSE I'm never going to his dorm. "For real, I wish I came to you for help in the first place. Instead I got some guy named Dalla- who was rude, and who Aiyanna says is big trouble." I rolled my eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, you've met Dally?" I crossed my arms, "No dur, what's his deal?"

Bob sighed mad putted his hand on his head. "I know he can be a little blunt, but there's a reason for it. He's going through a really rough time at the moment. I asked, "Tought time, huh? Like what?"

"Oh- sorry, Emily, I've actually just spotted him. HEY, DALLY!" Bob called.

Dally had on his brown leather jack with clad blue jeans and shirtless. Oh, god... I guess that's my cue to leave this convo. I turned to Bob, "I'm goin' to talk to Aiyanna, see ya."

I walked toward Aiyanna. "You look very sober, you gotta catch up." I said taking a glass. "Nah, I don't drink." She said.

Don't drink.

DON'T DRINK?! How did we meet?

"Well, if I can't get some alcohol down you, have some sparkling apple!" I gestured the cup to her, and she accepted it. I drank half of the cup, " do you know where red went?"

"Cherry? Yeah, she stormed off for some reason. You didn't say anything about her, didn't you?"

"Nah, Bob was begin' nice to me, but she didn't like it. Not one bit. Looks like te chips are down with me." Man, I'm starting to sound like Two-Bit, ugh. I refilled my cup, "does she get jealous easily?"

Aiyanna swallowed her drink slowly, "no, not usually. Not something that you see every day, odd."

* * *

_An_ _Hour_ _Later*_

Me and Aiyanna were just talking so drunk. "Emily, you know what we should do? We should take our clothes off and run to the end of the ocean..." She laughed. "You're soooo FUNNY! Yooo hella whasted!" I laughed.

"No, YOU'RE FUNNY! Yooo can'tevensay wasted. You said wayshtid!" She laughed. "My ass is stoneclode sober, thank you verymuch, hic," I said drowsily.

Aiyanna laughed loud, "you hiccup funneh." I laughed fake,"see, you arewasted."

"No, this ws appleshuice! Iss nonalcolic," She talked back. "Am, I really AIM slurring me words. Man, wonda if I picked somewon's cup. I'm juts gonna test myeyes fora a minute." She closed both her eyes, and she fell deep asleep. I yawned, "I'm gon' getsome sea air. Try to soberup, hic!" I hiccupped loud. I said as I walked towards the ocean.

Ah, that's better. I can feel the sea breeze clearing my head already. I hope that Aiyanna is doing okay, but Andrew is looking after her. But... where did Dally go?

I turned my head to see him right there next to me, him staring at the ocean. I was so scared that I jumped and hiccupped at the same time. It hurt. I get so scared so easily. I stared breathing clearly again. Well, I can't talk to him because Aiyanna made me a promise. But... Aiyanna's sleeping on Andrews lap. And she won't know I went talking to him. I'm down. Sorry, Aiyanna, but my ass can't keep it's mouth closed for long!

I walked closer to him, not that he was close enough from me, "ready to talk to me now?" I said my hands on my hips, cocking an eyebrow. "Guess it can't hurt, huh, firefly?" He said, trying not to slur his words. He's seems even more dangerous when he's boozed. I wish my brother was here to be with me.

"Don't sound TOO enthusiastic 'bout it. I'm breaking a fuckin' promise by just talking to you." Oh my gosh, that was my first ever time I broke a promise. I feel so alive. "Oh yeah? What 'bout?" He said coming closer, making me shiver. It seems so uncomfortable wearing a crop top and very short shorts and a stranger so close to you. But oh. My. God! He looks so hot with the moonlight on him.

"Supposedly, I promised Aiyanna I wouldn't talk to you." I snitched. He lit a cigarette, "and, why doesn't she want you talking to me?" I turned my head and looked at Aiyanna, "because she's afraid of you." He laughed a bit, "she's afraid of me? She said that to you?" I nodded, pulling my top down. "Kinda, yeah."

He sighed. "Guess she has a good reason to be." I got so close to his face and cocked an eyebrow with a sly smile on my face like a toddler would do, "and that reason is...?"

"I'm trouble," he said taking out his cigarette from his mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm sooo scared! That's EXACTLY what she said." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Well, better listen to her, that thirteen year old is a smartass."

"So, wanna elaborate?" I asked. He said, "no, not really.

I putted my hands on my hips, "I'll be going then." I turned but he ran back up in my face, "hey, listen... I didn't mean to be rude to ya earlier. It was uncalled for."

I cocked an eyebrow, "knowing you, apologies aren't your type." I said smiling. Man, like a hundred smiles I did this day. That's real odd. He laughed faintly, "you're right, so you don't want my a apology?" I giggled. "I wanted it all damn day, I deserve it." We both laughed. "You know you're not so bad," I admitted. "Not bad?" He said cocking am eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it." He putted he cigarette back, placed in his mouth. "Nah, I've seen the real you now. You're a softy." I smiled, making him embarrassed. "Really? I don't even know your fuckin' name."

"Oh, so now you're asking for my name? Or just stating that you don't know it?"

He sighed and putted his hand on his head. "You're really annoying, you know?"

"I think you're slurring you're words. I think you meant _charming_," I said, not knowing if I made a move on him because he grinned but cleared his throat. He replied, "No, annoying." I rolled my eyes. I putted on hand on my hip, "My name is Emily, Emily Matthews, so you can stop calling me firefly- even though I kinda like it."

"Well, tell me something, Firefly- when you look up at the night sky- what do you see?" He asked.

I replied, "that's a deep question."

"Do you have any intention of answering it?" He asked. I looked at the sky, and I actually thought about it. "When I look up at the night sky I see... hope." I said with a lot of thought. "Hm."

"Hm, what?" I questioned. "What does that say about me?" I added.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious," he answered. I sighed. "Well, it's quite a random thing to ask someone- so I guess the real question is: what do YOU see?" He took not too long to answer.

"I see memories," he said. "The souls of people we've lost. The light that they've left behind." He looked so serious about it. "That's a nice perspective," I said. Dallas added, "look at that one." He pointed at a star.

I smiled, "Oh yeah, the nose of the cat."

"A cat?"

"Yeah, there's a cluster of stars around it. The whole thing looks like a cat. A bit of a wonkey cat, but a cat nonetheless."

He chuckled, "you're mad, you know?" I giggled, "a few people have said that to me. I probably should start listening. But even though I may be mad- you're enjoyin' talkin' to me, aren't you? Admit it." When I said that, he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, I'll admit it, firefly," he admit. "I'm enjoying talkin' to ya, a bit. But, was annoying you are- you... have beautiful eyes."

"Really? Okay, you're a real softy. But these thing? I've always hated my eyes." I said. "Really? Bet that all the girls are jealous of you," we began walking along the shore.

Is he putting on the charm? If he is, it's working. I just have a feeling of just kissing him, but we just met, so I won't. But I should tell him how I feel. "Dallas..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm... kinda diggin' you right now... I... think I like you," I blurted. We paused because he stopped and said, "No! What the fuck!" He putted his hand on his hand, the other one holding his cigarette. "This... this can't happen."

I rolled my eyes had putted my hands hips, "wow, way to make a girl feel like shit." He sighed. "Sorry, it's just that... I can't let myself fall for you."

"Why not?"

"Because... in three weeks time it'll be October 14th."

"On October 14th? What's gonna happen?"

The next thing he said sent shivers down my body and made me so stunned.

"Because on October 14th...

I'm goin' to die."


	2. The Pact

Gosh- what time is it? I don't even remember getting back on my bed. I was definitely drunk. If there's anyone that knows what a hangover feels like, it's me. All that is on my mind is that I gotta find Dallas.

Aiyanna rises up in her bed, "oh man, I feel sick."

"You and me both," I said, trying to rise up. "I bet that we were both wasted. Wait- while I was snoozing, Dally didn't' try to engage you into a conversation, did he?" She asked. I could see the anger growing in her. "Actually, **_I_ **started a conversation with him."

"You WHAT?!" She blurted. "You promised me you wouldn't!"

"Yes, yes, I know. But, he's really not that bad of a guy. He was actually not bad to me last night." I shrugged. "It was sorta nice like that before he did what he did during the summer, too." She said sadly. I asked, "Um, what did he do durin' the summer, exactly?"

"Nothing. Forget it," she said furious. "Wow, Aiyanna, keep your cool in," I called her back. "Look, Emily, I'm just trying to protect you," she reasoned. "If you want to get involved with ol' Dal, then... so be it. But don't say I didn't warn you, okay?"

I was so happy in the inside, of course. I wanted to know what happened and what he did. "Thank god you were chill 'bout that. Anyways, I am going to go out." I replied. She nodded, "It's ten to eight. Class doesn't start until nine. Anyways, where are you going?"

I responded, "I'm goin' to find Dally." She rolled her eyes, "you really do have a thing for him, don't you?" She grinned at me. "It's not that- it's just- he said something last night that confused me. I need to ask him about it."

"Okay, well... be careful." She relaxed herself. "I'll make sure of it." I said as I headed to the door. But it hit me, and I went back to the dorm, startling Aiyanna, "Wait! I don't even know Dallas' room number! Any idea?" I asked her.

She tried remembering, "I actaually don't know. He was in a different block last year. Maybe that's a sign that you _shouldn't_ golooking for him."

I scoffed, "very funny. I'll just ask Bob, he's bound to know." I said as I walk out of the door.

* * *

_Outside Bob's dorm*_

Should I knock? I'm going to knock. Oh my god, what if Cherry is in there? I'm dead meat, like, low key.

I knocked and Bob answered. JUST Bob. "Emily? Well what a pleasant suprise."

"Sorry to wake you up if you were taking a snooze," I said, focusing on the inside of his room. "It's alright," he replied. "Come on in-"

"Nah, I'm fine by just talking by here. I just came by to know-"

"Come on, I insist."

"Won't Cherry get mad?"

"She doesn't have to know. I'm inviting you to just sit down, not to sleep with me." He insisted. "That's true," I said folding my arms, and we both went inside.

He questioned me, "so, how do you feel this morning?" I groaned, "rough as hell, bro. It felt like that shitty Fairy tale of "The Princess and The Pea."

"I just thought that you were wild," he joked, but I didn't buy it. It was lame. "Anyways, why are you up so early? You were drinking last night, too, right?"

He yawned, "yeah, I only had a couple, though. I have been up all night practicing. I'm giving the school's welcome back speeches."

"Really? I thought it was the principal's job?"

"Yeah, well, I've been giving them for the last three years. This year, Principle Parker planned to do it himself, but a load of gals campaigned to have me up on that stage again."

I scoffed, "Wow, Aiyanna told me you were popular, but- you're like REALLY popular."

"I guess I am."

"Hey, don't act like you're the only one, I'm blessed, too." I disagreeed. He laughed a bit, which I didn't get. "You act like a whole lot like Two-Bit, you know?" He said. "Uh-huh," I mumbled, taking back what I said.

He sighed, "Anyways, how's Aiyanna doin'?" He asked. "She's recoverin', but the reason I came over is that, do you know where Dally's room?" I answered.

"It's 24B, it's at the other end of this hall. But I'm pretty sure that I heard his door close ten minutes before you got here. And he doesn't share with anyone, so it must have been him." He paused for a breath and continued, "he likes goin' for early mornin' walks these days."

I sighed, "well, any idea of where the fuck he went?" I asked. "I really need to ask him about something."

He nodded, "he's got three favorite walkin' spots. The football field. The quad. And the pool. Maybe try one of those." I sighed, "Thanks, that's helpful, I guess." That was the last thing I said before I left the room.

* * *

As I walked outside the door, I had to pick one of the three choices that Bob suggested. The guad, the pool, or the football field. I chose the football field, so that's where I was heading. I was actually pretty nervous. I swear I heard him say that he was gonna die on October 14. What was going on?

I made it, and he was right there. Huh, what a lucky guess. I started walking towards him.

"Dally?" I said as he turned to face me. "Emily?" He replied. "Miss me?" I asked. He shook his head, "What are you doin' here? You're up earlier than I expected."

I stated, "yeah, I had to find you. What was all about you dyin' on October 14th?"

"What?" He replied. "Don't act stupid, you said that you were gonna die on October 4th! Are you sick or something?" We stared at each other intensely until he chuckled, "Wow, you were wasted last night, huh? I didn't say I was goin' to die; I said I was moving away on October 14th."

I feel so stupid, "Moving? No, I wasn't that wasted. But I'm real certain that you said you were gonna die. I swear-"

"Okay, who carried you back to your dorm?" He asked, lightning a cigarette. "Um..." I responded dumbly. "You don't remember, don't you?" He looked in my eyes. "If you weren't that wasted, you'd remember being carried back to your dorm." He rolled his eyes and took a breath.

"It was me," He said, "I carried you back and put you back to bed. Aiyanna was in no fit state to do it." He lighted another ccigarette and gestured it to me. I took it, "Thanks, I guess."

I looked at my feet, "I can't believe I don't remember that." He sighed, "Yeah, well, neither can I, to be honest. You were really having a time of singing Elvis Presley songs at the top of your lungs. Do you remember running from campus security?" We both laughed. I added a comment, "Oh shit!"

"Yup, you were almost suspended on ya first day. I thought you said you were comin' here to getta fresh start?" He said. "It's not exactly my fault! I'm fuckin' teetotal! There were drinks all over the place. You cannot tell me when you look at water you get thirsty," I blew a perfect ring of smoke. Then I realized the thing that I came here for.

"Wait, back to the real issue, so you 'bout dying on October isn't real?" I asked again. "Yup."

"Then where areyougoing?"

He sighed, "it doesn't matter, Firefly. All you really need to know is that I'm movin'- and I won't be comin' back," He looked upset. "So, I can't get involved with anyone," he added. "Well, can I at least convince you to stay?" I questioned. "No, I- made a promise to a friend and... I... Attend... To keep that promise." He didn't really sound confident like the other times we talked. He looked at the floor. I just stood there just thinking. "You 'bout to puke or somethin'?"

I came back to reality, "What? Oh, no, I was just thinkin'- you remind me a bit of my ex." I said. He turned fastly to me, "your ex? What was his name?" I hate saying his name. It brings me back to memories, but, I was comfortable telling Dally about it. I don't really know why. "His name was Ray."

"Ray? Huh," he responded. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked as I stepped on my cigarette. "I just can't picture you with a guy named Ray, that's all," he came closer to me. We began walking to sit on one of the benches. "Yeah, well, you don't have to. That chapter of my life is well and over." We sat down. He then stared at me. "Okay, now you've gone silent. What are you thinkin' 'bout?" I asked.

"Nothin', I was just gonna say somethin' but nah," he replied. "Well, is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

He shrugged, "good." Then he smiled at me. I didn't mind it. I scooted closer to him. We didn't say anything, it was just us, sitting there. Then he moved his head towards mine. He paused.

"Shit, I'm doin' it again," He said getting angry at himself. I was just made like to the point where I wanted it to happen, and you know what I mean. "Jeez, what's your problem?" I asked, "I'm not sure if you haven't noticed, but I find you kinda hot. And... You do like me as well, don't you?" I said. "I know you do, so why don't you just give in?" I asked.

He sighed and got up. He started walking away, but I grabbed his hand, "Don't turn away from me! This is about more than you movin' away. It has somethin' to do with the summer, doesn't it?" He looked at me when I said summer. "What happened?"

"It's none of your business," he got out of my grasp and walked away slowly. "Well whatever happened is affecting everyone 'round me, so- it's becoming _my _business

I started walking to him, "Just tell me, please?" He stopped and sighed. He turned to me, "If you knew what happened, you wouldn't be standin' here talkin' to me," he looked at me. "I'm not sure 'bout that," I said as I grabbed his hand, "Like I said," -he smirked- "I have a bit of a thing for bad boys," I smiled at him. "Trust me," He said as he putted his hand under my chin, making me look at him.

I letted go of him and pushed his hand, "Come on, you gotta give me somethin'."

He signed, "Look, Firefly, we just met. We're not _that _close

"But we COULD be _that_ close, if you start openin' up to me," I said. He shrugged, "Sorry, Firefly," and he walked away. I just gave up and headed back to my dorm.

* * *

I opened the door and called, "Aiyanna, we need to talk." She was startled. "What exactly happened during the summer? Something obvious clearly happened between you guys, but no one would talk 'bout it."

She sighed, "Look, Emily, there's a reason we don't talk about it. We made a pact. We all just have to pretend it didn't happen. Not that we will ever really be able to do that."

"So, we're gonna be roomies for three years- and you're just gonna keep the whole thing a secret from me the whole time? Even though I can see you're itchin' to talk 'bout it?" She just stood quiet.

I rolled my eyes, "okay I guess I'll leave it at tha-"

"You really want to know what happened?" She looked at me. "No durr, yes." I responded. She took a breath,

"It wasn't always just me. Ponyboy, Bob, Cherry, and Dally. There was a fifth member of the group. His name was Johnny. He was..." She paused.

"Just say it!" I said rudely.

"Okay! He was killed!"


End file.
